the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Steffon Dayne
Steffon Dayne is the current Lord of High Hermitage and the serving Regent of Starfall. Biography Steffon Dayne was born to Lord Maric Dayne of High Hermitage in 336AC. As he grew up, it became apparent that Steffon was not a warrior of any noteworthy talent, instead preferring the classes of the court. Whilst Maric loved his son, it was obvious that he was disappointed in Steffon as he grew to be a young man. This only grew when Davos, his younger brother, was born in 347AC. Davos was a warrior that Steffon could never be and was the pride of the High Hermitage clan. Steffon didn’t hate his brother however, instead he focused on his own worth. Whilst his brother would lead the men in the daylight, Steffon would work in the shadows. It was assumed that Davos would be named the heir instead of Steffon, but when Maric died in 356AC Steffon remained the heir and now the Lord of High Hermitage. But Steffon was not an easy man to talk to, Savis was more of a Lord than Steffon, and no reasonable Lady would take Steffon in marriage. Steffon was not a man of chastity, his regular visits to tourneys for his brother resulting in visits to certain institutions. Such visits had consequences as Steffon learned over time. Borros and Raymund Storm were born from the same visit with two different mothers in 360AC. Ellaria Sand came from a local woman who died from childbirth in 362AC. In 367AC Davos had a son, Joffrey Dayne, but this was overshadowed by Steffons action’s the previous year, with Duncan Waters being born and taken in by Steffon. Rhaegar Waters was also born this year, but it wouldn’t be until 385AC that he and Steffon are aware of his heritage and he joins his half siblings. The last of the Bastard brew was born in 368AC, Desmera Flowers the result of a visit to the Reach. No one is entirely sure why Steffon stopped his visits to brothels, but after the arrival of Desmera, Steffon stopped his visits to the brothels and focused instead on his network. He celebrated the arrival of Robert Dayne, Davos’ second son, in 370AC with a feast. He became closer to his family, his brother and he growing close especially during the Dornish-Triarchy War. The talk of Steffons lust faded and Steffon became more known for his quiet presence and his efficiency in protecting his house. In 390AC, Steffon stayed in Starfall under Alester Dayne's request, to watch over his dying wife and to manage Starfall until his return from King’s Landing. Timeline * 336AC - Steffon Dayne was born to Maric Dayne of High Hermitage * 347AC - Davos Dayne was born. * 356AC - Maric Dayne dies, Steffon Dayne becomes the new Lord of High Hermitage. * 360AC - Borros Storm and Raymund Storm are born to Steffon under two different mothers. * 362AC - Ellaria Sand is born to Steffon. * 367AC - Duncan Waters is born to Steffon. Rhaegar is born at this time too but he is unknown for some time. Joffrey Dayne is born to Davos Dayne. * 368AC - Desmera Flowers is born to Steffon. * 370AC - Robert Dayne is born to Davos Dayne. * 385AC - Rhaegar Waters arrives at High Hermitage and convinces Steffon of his heritage. Family Tree Supporting Characters * Scholar - Maester Dorran An elderly man who arrived at Starfall three years ago after the previous Maester’s passing. A pleasant man who means well, though prefers to spend his time with books rather than people. * Warrior (2handed) - Borros Storm The first of Steffon’s bastards, and one of the most fierce. Trained to be a killing machine for his father, Borros cares for his family above all. A bodyguard to Steffon. * Warrior (Blunt Weapons) - Raymund Storm The second of Steffon’s Bastards, the calmer of the two Storms. Often the one to hold Borros back. A bodyguard to Steffon. * Trader - Liyana Merse A wealthy merchant from the Reach who has travelled to Starfall and stayed for the past eight years due to wanting to grow business relations in Dorne. * Medic - Lyonel Storm A former soldier and medic of the Baratheon forces, Lyonel left them in search of a new beginning, ending up as one of Alesters primary medics and healers. * No Archetype - Ellaria Sand The eldest bastard daughter of Steffon. A Loving, if reckless, woman who knows how to ruffle her families feathers. * No Archetype - Duncan Waters The fourth oldest of his siblings, he is also the most charismatic, admired by the men by his quiet focus. Not as good a fighter as his older brothers, he is a calming presence. * No Archetype - Desmera Flowers A quiet woman, preferring to listen to her siblings rather than speak her mind. She is a patient girl who hopes to keep her family safe. * No Archetype- Rhaegar Waters Rhaegar is far different from his siblings, having grown up for most of his life a commoner. An awkward man, who is still finding his way around life as the bastard of a Lord. Category:Dornish Category:House Dayne